A Hunting We Won't Go
A Hunting We Won't Go is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Billy *Willy *Milly Featuring *Mime *Disco Bear Appearances *Giggles *Petunia *Truffles Plot Willy grabs a shotgun displayed on the wall and walks outside, preparing to go on a hunt. Billy comes to him with a hunting dog he bought from the pet store. As they leave, Milly sees Disco Bear flirting with Giggles and Petunia, who walk away annoyed. Milly decides to try and kiss him. Willy looks at a photograph of deer hopping in a meadow, then imagines himself mounting a deer head to the wall over his fireplace. He looks around for any deer and sees a circus tent suspiciously in the woods. Mime comes out of the tent to prepare his campfire, when a flying bullet just barely misses his head. Mime gets on his unicycle and flees as Willy, Billy, and the hunting dog chase after him. Mime stops at an area surrounded by thorny vines. As the hunters approach, he quickly makes an imaginary door and runs through it. Willy tries jumping towards Mime, but he closes the imaginary door, causing Willy to land in the thorns. The dog sniffs Mime's unicycle but can find no sign of him. Meanwhile, Mime walks through another imaginary door, inadvertently stumbling off a cliff. Now wounded by thorns, Willy stops at a lake filled with ducks. He imagines himself eating roasted duck, and tells Billy to hand over his gun. He shoots, and his bad aim sends the ducks flying. He tries again and manages to hit one. He then tells the dog to retrieve the duck, but it is asleep. Willy kicks the dog, waking it up but putting it in a bad mood. Willy and Billy run for their lives, then Willy climbs a tree. Billy plays dead to make the dog go away. The dog sniffs him and then attacks. Willy and Billy walk home badly injured and without a hunting trophy. Nearby, Disco Bear is seen flirting with Petunia (making her feel uncomfortable). Milly pounces on him from behind and tries to kiss him. Willy sees this and, with jealous rage, shoots Disco Bear several times. Later, Willy is seen relaxing on a couch next to a rug made of Disco Bear's skin. Billy comes by and sees a bump on the rug, then looks underneath. The dog jumps out from under the rug and mauls Billy to death. Moral "Don't miss your target opportunity!" Deaths #Mime falls off a cliff. #A duck is shot by Willy. #Disco Bear is shot about five times. #Billy is mauled by the angry hunting dog. Injuries #Willy is impaled by numerous thorns. #Billy is attacked by the dog. Trivia *This is the first time where only one of the three opossum siblings die. *Truffles briefly appears behind a tree when Mime dodges Willy's bullet. *Disco Bear making Petunia feel nervous may be a reference to the episode Blind Date. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes